ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Wild, Wild World/Characters
List of characters from the series. Main Characters * Juleigh: An ermine who is very intelligent and lives in an apartment with her roommate Stevie. * Evan: A pygmy goat who loves video games. * Casey: An ostrich who's always very active. She is a fan of Evan's video games. * Luna: A North American crested porcupine who is partially a control freak and is Maso's caretaker. She loves performing magic tricks and is a scaredy cat. * Recurring Characters *Roseanna: A black and white cat. *Justin: A timber wolf. *Lily: A canary. *Andrew: A dhole. *Pauline: A possum. *Ben: A wolverine and is the bully. *Emmy: A sloth. *Monty: A rat and is a young scientist. *Nami: An elf owl. *Zach: A numbat. *Maya: A skunk. *King Bo: A Goliath frog. *Henrietta: A grey heron who runs an ice cream parlor. *Mr. Luth: An elderly African elephant who lives at the retirement house. *Caroline: A lynx who is a postwoman of the Anicity Post Office. She is the adopted mother to Maso. *Maso: A young Madame Berthe's mouse lemur and is formerly Luna's adopted son. He was orphaned before the series began. In the Season 1 finale, He was finally adopted by Caroline. *The Silver Crow: A Crow from a well known and famous comic strip and television series. *Dr. Ruth: A female orangutan and also a doctor at the Anicity Clinic. *Mark Barksworth: A Golden Retriever dog and the news anchor for WMAL news. *Ann Eagleson: A Steller Sea Eagle and the co anchor for WMAL news. *Melvin: A koi and is Juleigh's pet. *Rebecca: A quoll who lives next door to Juleigh. Unlike her neighbor, She has roommates. *Angus: A meerkat who is Rebecca's roommate. He loves baking stuff for his friends. *Sierra: An aardwolf who is Rebecca's roommate. She is known for playing video games with Evan. *Nicholas: A flying lizard who is Rebecca's roommate. He is a very good event planner. *Mrs. Meower: A Siamese cat who is the caretaker of 7 kittens. *Jacques: A prawn who is a poet. He has a sister named Marie. *Amy: A tiger and is the teacher of Anicity School. *Spencer: A Sloth Bear who is a friendly guy to Juleigh. *Katrina: A Tabby Kitten who loves playing with her big brother Marco. *Jack: A house sparrow who lives a money stash nest. *Adriana: A blue jay. *Stevie: A red deer buck who is a party animal. He loves hanging out with Juleigh. He was a main character in Season 1 but was injured. *Lincoln IV: A European pine marten. *Eloise: Main Villains * Ludwig: A Eurasian wolf who is the main villain of the series. He is the founder of WolfWorks Inc. * Bea: A saker falcon and is Ludwig's sidekick. She is smart and is always perched onto Ludwig's desk. Recurring Villains Characters from Dinosauropolis * Tristan: An Allosaurus. * Millie: A Utahraptor. * Stank: An Ankylosaurus. * Andrea: An Oviraptor. Category:List of characters Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas